Naming day
by climmerbear
Summary: One shot: Amu and ikuto are finally happy and married. soon they will be expectng there first child! the only problem? ITS NAME! complte amuto with UtauXKukai RimaXnaghiko LuluXTadase YayaXkairi rated T just in case


**Shugo chara one shot**

**By: climmerbear! Aka. Moon.**

**Me- hi everyone! My first one shot!**

**Amu- whoot!**

**Me- anyway so I just thought of this while about to go to bed and I had to add it! But it may suck. But don't blame me because I rarely read one shots so I don't know how to write one very well.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! Of tsubasa chronicles!**

**Anyway this takes place in the real manga Shugo chara and has nothing to do with my other story ****animal senses****.**

**This takes place 15 years in future so if I'm correct,**

**Amu= 27**

**Naghiko=27 (is one person. Amu later found out his secret)**

**Tadase = 27**

**Rima = 27**

**Ikuto =33**

**Lulu = 27**

**Yaya = 26**

**Kairi = 25 (whoa… I just realized kairi is only 10 in the manga… wow)**

**Kukai = 28**

**Utau = 28**

**And these people are married:**

**Amu/ikuto**

**Lulu/tadase**

**Rima/naghiko**

**Yaya/kairi**

**Utau/kukai**

**Basically the normal stuff. Anyway there are all kinda in college except for ikuto and they all are good friends. Amu is pregnant and expecting her first baby girl soon. Tadase and lulu have 2 kid boys (age 8 and 6). Rima and naghiko have 1 girl (9) and 1 boy. (8) Yaya and kairi have one son. (4) And utau and kukai have twin boys (9). Ok one to the story!**

**Parenting troubles.**

~amu POV~

It was a regular Saturday evening. I had just gotten back from spending a day with utau and rima while the boys were out at the beach. I was due in about a month and I really for the first time felt the baby there.

"Omg I feel SO fat." I complained.

"Its ok amu, you don't look too fat!" Utau said while texting someone.

"Gee thanks utau…" I muttered.

"Well we could have all been Prego at the same time if only you had gotten pregnant 6 years earlier." Rima told me.

"I'm sorry! Ikuto just got back from traveling across the world with his dad!" I protested. (Ikuto found him and they were happily ever after. Ikuto is a writer. He writes books about the world.)

"How is his draft coming on?" Utau looked up finally being interested because of her brother.

"Oh it's really good!" All of a sudden I had stars in my eyes. "It's all about this guy who travels the world in search of a princess who has lost her memories! They go to many different places while trying to avoid being killed by this evil guy!" I started ranting. (Remind you of tsubasa?)

They both just stared at me for a long time.

"Well tell good luck with that." Rima said before she went back to reading her gag manga.

"Ugh… I'm going home! You guys are boring!" I stomped into my car and drove back home.

"Amu!" ikuto called from the living room. "Hey your home!" He ran up to me and kissed me before rubbing my tummy and staring at it.

"Only a month to go." He said smiling.

"OOF… ugh why can't boys be stuck with this job?" I muttered.

"Because then the baby would be born fat full of pizza and soda." Kukai said coming in from the kitchen with a coke in his hand and a cheese pizza in his mouth.

I hit my head with my hand.

"Dude you don't want to get fat before your soccer game." I warned him.

Kukai made is on the soccer team for Japan. That's a lot of responsibility for kukai. Utau is currently the number 1 idol in all of Japan and 13 other countries.

Kukai shrugged. "Who cares? I have the hottest and best wife with the most adorable twins. I can afford to get fat." With that he got into his car and drove off.

I sighed and slumped onto the couch.

Ikuto laughed. "So how was your day amu _koi?_" He asked seductively.

I gave him a glare and went upstairs to go to bed. I could have sworn I could feel the smirk on his face.

The next morning I woke up with the most serious question I could ever have.

I ran downstairs to find ikuto cooking pancakes. "Hey ikuto what-" I cut myself off. Why ask him and ruin the surprise?

"Yes amu?" He asked looking at me.

"Make sure you make me a chocolate one!" I called as I raced to my car and sped to rima's house.

As I rang the door bell naghiko opened up with his son hikaru climbing on him.

"Oh hi amu – chan. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Umm yeah is rima home?" I asked trying to look behind him.

"Yeah one second." He said turning around.

A few minutes later I was on the couch across from rima.

"Yes amu?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"WHAT DO I NAME MY CHILD?" I begged her.

At first she looked at me blankly. Another minute past. Then another. And another.

"You haven't decided yet?" She asked tilting her head.

"No" I squeaked.

"How about something to do with dance?" Naghiko said coming from behind me. "Or flowers? Like our daughter is named nadeshiko."

"Rima looked at him. "No! It should be named after a funny character from a comic strip!" Like how about Sango? Or kagome? Or how about Michiko?"Rima told me.

"Are you kidding me? Don't name from mangas! Only a complete otaku would do that!" Naghiko argued.

"Is there something wrong with an otaku?" Rima glared at him. (Rima is a professional mangaka. Naghiko is a dancer)

"No but you shouldn't name your children after characters from books!" Naghiko said firmly.

As the two argued I quickly made my escape and left. I headed for utau's house. Maybe SHE'LL have common senses.

"Oh hi amu." Kukai said as I rang the doorbell.

"Hi is utau home?" I asked.

"Oh yeah one second." He said turning around to go get her.

I stood there staring at the wide open door. _It's just like kukai to not have any manners_.

As I walked in utau's twin sons came over.

"It Amu oneechan! "They cheered.

"Hi Hikaru. Kaoru." I told them.

"Well amu-Chan this is a surprise." Utau said coming in.

She looked at the wins. "All right guys mommy and aunty have some business to take off. Why don't you go and jump on daddy's back?" She whispered evilly.

"YAY!" the twins screamed as they ran to find their dad.

"So what's up?" Utau asked looking back at me.

After I explained the story to Utau she was silent for a while then she said, "how about naming then with strong words? Like Shiteru (hope) or yuuki? (Courage)"

"Hey yuuki doesn't sound too bad." I said pondering about it for a second.

"No of course not!" "Who wants to be named after elegant things?" Kukai said walking in. "You should name them after sports stars! Or maybe movie stars! How about Hilary? Or Kristen? Something American!"

Utau and I just stood there for what seemed like days.

"So anyway," Utau started," I like yuuki."

"Yeah me too."

"Oh she's going to be born in winter anyway so it would work out!"

"OmG yes! It's perfect!"

"AHEM!" kukai shouted. "Why even bother coming for my advice if you're not going to listen to me?"

"I didn't come for your advice…" I said. "I came for Utau's."

"Ugh well Kristen is the perfect name!" He stated.

"Yuuki." Utau said back.

"Kristen!"

"Yuuki!"

KRISTEN!"

"YUUKI!"

"YUUKI!"

"KRISTEN!"

"Ha-ha got you!" kukai taunted.

I quickly escaped the house and ran to my car. Sigh. Guess it's off to lulu's house….

After 30 minutes I was settled in lulu's and tadase's house with tea and cookies.

"Hm… well how about yume? That means dream! Which is perfect for the daughter of the king and queen of dreams." Lulu said politely.

"That's k… but how about Linda after Hitler's wife? (- I don't think this is true) Hitler almost had world domination. Or how about Cleopatra? Because she slept with Ceaser." Tadase also said politely.

"That's ok but something less grand like yume would do." Lulu said once again politely.

"Well if you insist but Cleopatra is better."

"No-no yume is."

"I believe its Cleopatra."

_OMFG!_

"Well thank you for your time." I said quickly rushing out of the house.

Yaya would be of no help too… what do I do now? Maybe I should just ask ikuto…

As I went to the car to leave I put the key but the car didn't start.

"What the?" I asked. I tried multiple times but the car didn't start.

"I guess I have to walk…" I told myself.

As I started on the hour walk I started thinking of all the name in my head again. I liked yuuki and yume the best. But which should I pick?

After about 20 minutes I came across the old planetarium.

"I remember this…" I whispered to myself.

"Amu?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to come face to face with tsukasa.

"Oh tsukasa! Hello I haven't seen you in a while!" I said shaking his hand.

"Yes me too. If I heard correctly you must be pregnant?" He asked.

I blushed, "yes I am. With a girl. But I have no name yet…" I told him.

"Well how about something special to you? Like names of people related to you." He told me.

I shook my head. I already tried that and neither midori, utau, nor ami sounded nice.

"Then how about mixing your name together with someone very important to you?" He asked.

I stood silent for a while. That could work.

"Well I got to go. I'll be seeing you around." He said as he walked away.

When I got home I unlocked the front door and stepped in.

"AMU!" A distressed voice called out. I looked up and Ikuto had pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oy Ikuto what's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't know where you were and I got really worried!" He said.

Suddenly I knew what Tsukasa was talking about.

"Hey ikuto... I was thinking for names of our daughter and I have the perfect name." I told him.

"He titled his head in surprise. "What is it? H asked.

"It's Amuto. Tsukiyomi Amuto."

**Me- AWWW!**

**Amu- that was so easy to guess.**

**Ikuto – yeah I saw that coming.**

**Me- oh be quiet! Anyway this is going to be a shot collection of different one shots. I don't know but it sounds cute! Oh and I'm currently working on a fanfic called Carmel Milk and it should be put up in a few weeks… so check that out! Plz review!**


End file.
